Super Psycho Love: Ferid Bathory
by Jack Jakimioto
Summary: Fue una noche donde abundaba la nieve, alejado de Sanguimen. Nunca se supo la razon de por que el estuvo ahi, tal vez fue a admirar el paisaje. Contemplar la catastrofe del apocalipsis.. Fue ese dia despues de Navidad donde Ferid Bathory conocio a Yumiko; la unica niña que le fue imposible tomar su sangre.


**Advertencia: Enfermedad psicologica infantil.**

 **Ignorancia**

 **Shotacon hetero (muy leve)**

 **Tragedia**

 _23/12/2012_

 _Poco tiempo antes del apocalipsis._

Nieve.

Era lo único que admiraba el noble al salir en Diciembre. Elevaba sus manos en busca de sentir la textura de los copos, cada uno diferente al anterior. Disfrutaba lo que posiblemente el mundo entregaba a si, error humano, sin dejar de contar el tiempo que iba quedándose allí. Krul le decía no salgas, su cuerpo de este dijo si.

Ferid tenia un nuevo pasatiempo peculiar.

Desde hace cinco meses, el noble empezó a salir al terreno humano tan solo para mirar el día y la noche. Le fascinaba ver de lejos las ciudades y lugares habitados. Muchas veces se aburría hablando con cualquier otro vampiro, explorar nuevas tierras fue una opción indicaba. Si que lo fue. Que Krul se negara a dar mas salidas fue lo catastrófico en si. Maldecía internamente en cada ocasión que la reina mandara nobles a detenerlo. O sea, parecía un crio sin lugar a donde independizarse. Sin embargo, una sonrisa falsa adornaba el rostro del vampiro por escuchar sermones, varias veces por no querer hacer creer a Krul que se revelaba contra ella.

Una vez mas, Ferid desobedeció como el buen seguidor que era. Y abandono Sanguimen, aproximándose hacia terreno humano. Crowley daba lo posible para que su amigo no saliera, la reina ya había advertido que el castigo seria decapitación, a lo antiguo. Lacus negaba cada acción por voluntad propia del noble rebelde, Rene no opinaba. Se resignaba a criticar. Su libertad no fue fácil, engaño a varios de los suyos logrando salir.

El cerezo cubierto de nieve, sus ojos carmesís vieron eso primero al llegar. Otra cosa que noto fue las luces rojo, verde y blanco que decoraban la gran ciudad. Se pregunto por que, ¿ya se acercaba la navidad? Surgió aquella pregunta mentalmente, celebraciones humanas eran, no le importaba, pero antes de ser un vampiro fue una persona, podía comer, dormir y tener sexo con cuantas quisiera (esa era una época antigua, el pensamiento sobre las mujeres aun no cambiaba) A si que "Navidad" y ese concepto lo tenia en mente, grabado. Excepto Dios y su religión, ya deshecho esos pensamientos hace mucho. Y a lo largo del tiempo, también cambiaron algunas cosas, por ejemplo: los derechos de la mujer. Homosexualidad, abortos, entre otras cosas nada importantes para algun vampiro.

"Los humanos son novedosos, nunca se sabe como reaccionaran" penso.

Por otro lado, su vista se fijo mas en la lejana ciudad. Podía oír perfectamente gritos de niños, mayormente era felicidad de recibir un regalo. Tarareo infantilmente su canción navideña. Recordando como fue su humanidad anterior. Nunca tuvo hijos pero recordaba a los niños.

Niños.

Sonrió arrogantemente imaginando quien o cual infante seria su primera cena. Hace semanas que no probaba esa ración favorita de alimento: la sangre.

-¡Oh mira, un duende alto!-

Sangre.

-No lo es, no seas tonta. Es una señora antinatural-

-¡Pero mira sus orejas!-

Giro su cabeza tratando de ver a cada mocoso, una oleada de diversión lo recorrió, evito mandarlos a la mierda. Se cuestiono como era ver a esos niños pedir ayuda, rogar misericordia, por supuesto no era primerizo en eso, llevaba dos mil años haciéndolo. Cada día se las ingeniaba para ser novedoso ante su ganado. Haber dejado de ser humano lo alejo de ese sentimiento llamado culpa, y por cada muerte infantil que el causaba... interna y externamente nunca se sintio la siquiera pena por ellos.

Frívolo. A si lo nombraba Crowley en esos tiempos de oro.

Sonrió, de nuevo. Obviamente los comentarios esos, habían molestado al mayor, pero que mejor manera que disimular sonriendo. Si con Krul puede, con ellos igual.

Rio tan fuerte que los niños cambiaron su expresión de burla a una de miedo iniciado, giro encontrandose infantes espantados -Son ustedes unos niños adorables-

-Mi mami dice que no se habla con extraños, vamonos- ordeno el mayor de los dos. La pequeña obedecio tomando la mano de su posible hermano, no se giro para nada, ni miro atras.

Ferid se despidio agitando su mano derecha, cerrando los ojos para despues sonreir.

-¡Queso!-

Parpadeo varias veces al sentir un flash de camara cegandole la vista, se cubrio con el antebrazo para que el efecto pasara -¡Pero mira que bien quedo!- bramo esta pequeña e infantil voz por lo bajo del noble. Este, aun aturdido pudo divisar bien quien provoco su ceguera temporal.

-¿Te gusta?- el noble bajo su mirada, topandose con una niña de no mas de nueve años, cabello negro extra largo llegando a su cintura, ojos color negro profundo, entre una sonrisa aniñada. Esta sostenia en sus brazos una camara fotografica. Mas impactante fue cuando vio su rostro plantado en la pantalla de la camara. Hace mucho que no se habia encontrado algo parecido, cambiaron muchas cosas. Otro ejemplo de los muchos serian las fotos estilo blanco y negro; ahora eran a color.

Penso momentos despues de analizar su pregunta, ¿le gusto? ¿gustar que? ¿que le tomara una fotografia sin permiso?

Este carcajeo -¿Puedo verlo?- cuestiono, la inocente pequeña asintio entregandole la camara.

Bathory observo, no destrozaria la foto. Era tan solo una pequeña travesura infantil, ademas, tan mal en la foto no se veia -Es impresionante como lo haces en el momento exacto- dijo devolviendole el aparato.

-¡¿Ah que si?! ¡Le dire a siri!- bramo esta, enrollando la camara en su cuello.

Ferid parpadeo confundido ¿a caso otro niño habia venido ademas de ella? -Disculpame querida, pero ¿Quien es siri?- pregunto de nuevo, regalandole otra de sus sonrisas conformistas -¿Es un amigo tuyo?-

-Nope- respondio, para despues señalar con el dedo indice una luz sumamente molesta en el cielo, alumbrando la noche: la luna -Ella es siri- afirmo riendo. Y con su otro dedo señalo el suelo, mas bien la nieve -Esa oruga que ves se llama Naydi- rio.

-Esta bien...- comento el mayor expresando una media sonrisa. Fruncio el ceño despues ¿a caso la niña estaba en la etapa de lo amigos imaginarios? Recuerda que los niños pasaban en esa etapa cuando les hacia falta de atencion, sin embargo no sabe con determinacion a que edad.

Ferid sacudio la cabeza, habia iniciado una platica no para pasar el rato. Deseaba su sangre.

-Eres un vampiro ¿no?-

《Joder》

No todos los dias alguien le pregunta tal cosa.

¿Como sabia?

-Pequeña..-

-¿Y tomas la sangre de los niños, no?-

El noble tuvo que darle credito, a ese parecer. La niña era inteligente, se preguntaba como sabria su sangre a causa de eso ¿dulce? ¿salado? ¿amargo?

¿Perfecto?

Queria alimentarse de ella cuanto antes.

-Yumiko es mi nombre- extendio su pequeña mano esperando a ser correspondida -¿Y usted?-

Lo penso ¿por que tendria que hacerlo? La idea era ganarse su confianza y adios ganado. Simple

-¿Te importaria guardar ese pequeño secreto?- engañar a los niños podia ser pan comida. Mientras pensaba aquello, correspondio al acto -Solo nosotros dos..-

-¡Claro! Tan solo dejame consultarlo con Shana-

 **《** **Otros de sus amigos imaginarios, vaya niña** **》** Penso Ferid.

No eran amigos imaginarios.

-Oh por supuesto, saluda a Shana de mi parte- hablo el mayor sonriendo y agitando su mano.

Yumiko miro hacia la nada, y comenzo a conversar. Con la nada. Simulaba que alguien le respondia, este se limito a interrumpir el momento entre su amigo imaginario y la pequeña. Por otro lado, veia la escena algo atrayente, era interesante ver como un humano pasaba su etapa. O almenos Ferid penso que era una etapa.

La niña reia y reia divertida hablando con su amiga. Aun, no sabia por que sus padres la llevaban hospital tras hospital. A sus nueve años era muy saludable, desconocida era la raiz del problema.

" _Matalos, estamos en un auto y nadie sospechara de nosotras"_

Escucho a Sasha decir tales palabras meses antes.

Cada vez mas, el espejo la engañaba. Penso que le jugaba una broma, dia tras dia se veia a si misma como un trapo, todo viejo y abandondo. Su madre solo la mimaba diciendo que todo acabara. Su padre la calmaba con un simple Buenos dias todas las mañanas ¡La familia perfecta!

 _"Doctor, doctor. Llevame mas lejos..."_

Nadie sabia lo que habia detras de las cortinas.

Una madre loca e infiel.

 _"Ire a la tienda, no me esperen"_

Un padre borracho

 _"Nuestros padres si nos quieren, ya pasara todo y seremos la misma familia de antes. Ya lo veras"_

Un hermano positivo...

 _"Loca de mierda"_

-Tienes suerte ¡Sasha dijo que si!- esta se giro a ver al noble -Tambien dijo que te estara vigilando-

-Ah, lo tendre al tanto entonces- asintio comprendiendo, ignorando sobre lo que dijo la amiga imaginaria de ella, su plan no podia posponerse -¿Y tus padres? ¿Andan por aqui?- miro a lo dos lados, de repente la buscaban o algo parecido -Te perdiste ¿no? Hoy es un dia en donde los- por poco decia humanos -Donde las personas celebran en familia, es raro verte a las afueras-

-¡Ah! ellos- Yumiko puso un dedo indice en sus labios, pensando y pensando.

-¿Si?-

-Estan muertos-

Habia llegado a Sanguimen, regaños de Krul tambien. Ya era hora que Ferid se revelara, pero eso sera mas adelante. Cuando la reina cometa un delito quizas. La pequeña loli parecia histerica

Llevaba decadas ignorando la vocecilla de Krul asi que simplemente el noble se acomodo mejor en su taburete esperando a que el contrario termine.

Y por mas que quisiera no podia quitarse a la niña dentro de su cabeza.

 _"Estan muertos_ ".

¿Como pudo decirlo asi como asi?

Una niña se supone que deberia llorar contando aquella tragedia, o al menos eso entendio de los humanos y su forma de reaccionar. Apartando ese tema, mas sorprendente fue al no poder beber su sangre. Alguna razon tenia que haber para que este no lo hiciera, la niña no le importaba eso si. Se encontraba en una batalla mental de por que la razon

¿Por que la dejo viva sabiendo que un vampiro existe?

-Salimos a la superficie, tomamos al ganado... ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!- grito en voz alta levantandose de su trono.

Ferid reacciono soltando un "¿eh?" como respuesta, se habia quedado parado y pensando aquello, juraria que el grito de Krul pudo escucharse hasta europa -¿Que decias, mi reina?- pregunto tratando de sumisar al contrario.

La progenitora bufo, -Un virus surgio en la humanidad, toma riendas a este caso. Subire arriba con otros y tu te encargaras de ver al ganado luego-

El noble parpadeo, luego de eso sonrio. Hace dias su reina discutia y discutia con los otros progenitores (internacionales) sobre un caso Hyakuya. Niños experimentados con el ADN serafin ¿Como seria su sangre?

-Y no, te tengo prohibido beber directamente del ganado- ordeno a secas.

-Ya me conoces, mi reina-

-Hablo en serio- no queria retarla con la mirada, entre los dos sabian que Krul ganaria. Simularon que no paso nada, y la reina se despidio. Junto a otros vampiros.

De nuevo, Ferid se encontraba aburrido, organizando alguno que otros papeles nada importantes de su reina. Y una idea vino a el, asi de rapido. Si Krul traeria al ganado humano, contaria con la niña que conocio hace horas. Podria tomar su sangre, asesinarla. Caso resuelto. Nadie se daria cuenta.

Estuvo alli durante cinco horas, y creanle, esa noche valio la pena estar despierto sin hacer nada. Durante el regreso de la pelirrosada, se vio varios niños llegar a la par. Calculo bien, todos eran de trece a menos. Claramente vio a dos infantes que llamaron su atencion, un azabache y un rubio.

En contra de su naturaleza, no bebio ni la minima gota de sangre. Intento tragar las ganas de beber, y suspiro ignorando el echo de hambre. Abrio la boca para sonreir, pero ningun sonido, solo saludar a los niños, y de paso ver si encontraba a Yumiko.

Recordo sus ojos oscuros, sin miedo e inocentes, para ser tan pequeña era inteligente. Eh interesante.

Lamentablemente ese dia no la encontro.

Crowley lo miro con una expresion divertida en su oscura y atractiva cara. Sus cabellos negros estaban salpicando al mover su rostro.

-Ferid, ya me tienes interesado desde hace cuatro años ¿que quieres encontrar en esta biblioteca?-

El mencionado no se molesto en girar a responderle, tomo un libro viejo y se lo tendio en las manos de su amigo, junto a otro portapapeles que le dio anteriormente.

-¿Me vas a decir o no?- repitio la pregunta al igual que dos dias atras, sintiendose curioso de por que de repente su amigo revisaba escrituras de la reina sobre los niños. En esos libros encontraba los nombres y edad de cada infante.

Nada podia hacer el pelirrojo, su vida no era. Pero le interesaba que exactamente buscaba.

-Si no me dices te dejare solo-

-Puedes hacerlo- solto rapidamente sin girarse a verlo, mas estaba al tanto de los papeles que a si mismo.

Digo, Ferid se veia terrible dia tras dia.

-Estas raro, desde que los humanos vinieron a quedarse aqui como ganado no estas igual-

"Yumiko, Yumiko, Yumiko"

-Y repites ese nombre mientras lees ¿Es tu novia, Ferid? Vaya no me cuentas nada-

-¿Pense en voz alta?-

-Murmuras-

Ferid rio suave -Retirate, estare ocupado unas horas mas- declaro agitando su mano mientras no apartaba la mirada al libro.

Crowley se fue sin decir nada mas.

-El no, tampoco es..-

Los sentimientos del vampiro estaban en desorden ¿por que no encontraba a la niña? ¿habria muerto en el apocalipsis?

¿Por que le interesaba si estaba viva o no?

Quizas algun otro vampiro la mato en el proceso. Volvio a sentir una oleada de rabia, pero lo disimulo con excusas y varias sonrisas. Un segundo despues, intento concentrarse en las paginas.

Quizas si ella..

No no no.

-Mierda- murmuro Ferid, sin darse cuenta tiro todo su monton de papeles al suelo, fue por rabia de no dejar de pensar en la niña, en pensar como era su sangre, una mueca resono en el.

Ya no daba mas, se echo a reir pensando que estaba enloqueciendo por la simple Yumiko. Debia aceptarlo, salir esa vez no fue su error, y ahora queria verla de nuevo despues de esos cuatro largos años.

Debia calmarse; era un noble. No un humano con sentimientos.

Paso por una puerta ancha que habia en uno de los lados, y una vez fuera se encontro con los niños rondando como ganado. Las altas construcciones no dejaban que el solo entrara a raudales en todo Sanguimen, que estaba dividido por grandes escaleras que se abrian a zonas donde habitaban los mocosos.

Extendio sus labios, convirtiendolo en una sonrisa mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a otros vampiros de rango bajo. Escucho discusiones, y entre ellos vio a su querido ganado; Mikaela.

-¡Señor Ferid!-

La mejor medicina era la sangre de Mikaela, sumamente exquisita y unica.

¿Quieren oir algo divertido? Ferid se aprovechaba de el pequeño para preguntarle mas e lo debido, de si conocia a una niña antes de venir. Este solo le respondio confundido "Estamos la familia Hyakuya y yo"

Queria matarlo.

Pero no, la rabia no era su fuerte.

Un dia futuro mataria al mocoso y su familia, queria saborear y observar rostros sin esperanzas. Sin familia, sin nada. Tan solo destrozados por dentro y fuera.

Nunca espero que ese dia iba a ser hoy. El pequeño rubio era tan listo que robo un arma y su mapa de todo Sanguimen. Planeaban huir, obvio estaba.

-Que divertido-

-¡Debemo detenerlo!-

Poco a poco la familia Hyakuya moria, cortandoles la cabeza, o a la mitad.

-¡Para ya!- rogaba Mika.

Por ultimo, termino con la hermosa Akane.

Palabras conmovedoras escucho hablar de Mika hacia el inocente Yuichirou. Y cuando el primero se le acerco, no dudo en lastimarlo tan solo un poco. Rio internamente ver el arma salir volando.

Dejo de sentirse superior cuando recibio una bala directo a su cabeza.

Lo primero que cruzo por su mente antes de eso, es saber si Yumiko se divertiria viendo el espectaculo.

BOOM

Y fue facilmente derrotado.

 **¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? -inserte elmo en llamas- El mundo ardera con mis futuros fics, lo se (?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
